pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Cowper
| birth_place = Berkhamsted, Hertfordshire, England | death_date = | death_place = East Dereham, Norfolk, England | education = Westminster School | occupation = Poet | genre = hymns | spouse = | parents = | children = }} William Cowper ( ; 26 November 1731 – 25 April 1800)Date of birth is given in New Style (Gregorian calendar). Old Style date is 15 November 1731. (1911 Encyclopedia Britannica was an English poet and hymnist. He has been called "the foremost poet of the generation between Alexander Pope and William Wordsworth." One of the most popular poets of his time, Cowper changed the direction of 18th century nature poetry by writing of everyday life and scenes of the English countryside. In many ways, he was one of the forerunners of Romantic poetry. Samuel Taylor Coleridge called him "the best modern poet", whilst William Wordsworth particularly admired his poem Yardley-Oak. He was a nephew of the poet Judith Madan. While Cowper found refuge in a fervent evangelical Christianity, the inspiration behind his much-loved hymns, he often experienced doubt and feared that he was doomed to eternal damnation. His religious sentiment and association with John Newton (who wrote the hymn "Amazing Grace") led to much of the poetry for which he is best remembered. His poem "Light Shining out of Darkness" gave the English language the idiom "God moves in a mysterious way, His wonders to perform." Life He was born in Berkhamsted, Hertfordshire, England where his father John Cowper was rector of the Church of St Peter. After education at Westminster School, he was articled to Mr. Chapman, solicitor, of Ely Place, Holborn, in order to be trained for a career in law. During this time, he spent his leisure at the home of his uncle Ashley Cowper, and there fell in love with his cousin Theodora, whom he wished to marry. But as James Croft, who in 1825 first published the poems Cowper addressed to Theodora, wrote, "her father, from an idea that the union of persons so nearly related was improper, refused to accede to the wishes of his daughter and nephew." This refusal left Cowper distraught. In 1763 he was offered a Clerkship of Journals in the House of Lords, but broke under the strain of the approaching examination and experienced a period of insanity. At this time he tried three times to commit suicide and was sent to Nathaniel Cotton's asylum at St. Albans for recovery. His poem beginning "Hatred and vengeance, my eternal portions" (sometimes referred to as "Sapphics") was written in the aftermath of his suicide attempt. After recovering, he settled at Huntingdon with a retired clergyman named Morley Unwin and his wife Mary. Cowper grew to be on such good terms with the Unwin family that he went to live in their house, and moved with them to Olney, where John Newton, a former slave trader who had repented and devoted his life to the gospel, was curate. Not long afterwards, Morley Unwin was killed in a fall from his horse, but Cowper continued to live in the Unwin home and became extremely attached to Mary Unwin. At Olney, Newton invited Cowper to contribute to a hymnbook that Newton was compiling. The resulting volume known as Olney Hymns was not published until 1779 but includes hymns such as "Praise for the Fountain Opened" (beginning "There is a fountain fill'd with blood") and "Light Shining out of Darkness" (beginning "God moves in a mysterious way") which remain some of Cowper's most familiar verses. Several of Cowper's hymns, as well as others originally published in the "Olney Hymns," are today preserved in the Sacred Harp. In 1773, Cowper, experienced an attack of insanity, imagining not only that he was condemned to hell eternally, but that God was commanding him to make a sacrifice of his own life. Mary Unwin took care of him with great devotion and after a year he began again to recover. In 1779, after Newton had left Olney to go to London, Cowper started to write further poetry. Mary Unwin, wanting to keep Cowper's mind occupied, suggested that he write on the subject of The Progress of Error, and after writing his satire of this name he wrote seven others. All of them were published in 1782 under the title Poems by William Cowper, of the Inner Temple, Esq.. (1806â€“1807).]] The year before this publication, Cowper met a sophisticated and charming widow named Lady Austen who served as a new impetus to his poetry. Cowper himself tells of the genesis of what some have considered his most substantial work, The Task, in his "Advertisement" to the original edition of 1785: "...a lady, fond of blank verse, demanded a poem of that kind from the author, and gave him the SOFA for a subject. He obeyed; and, having much leisure, connected another subject with it; and, pursuing the train of thought to which his situation and turn of mind led him, brought forth at length, instead of the trifle which he at first intended, a serious affair—a Volume!" In the same volume Cowper also printed "The Diverting History of John Gilpin", a notable piece of comic verse. John Gilpin was later looked back on as almost saving Cowper from turning insane. Cowper and Mary Unwin moved to Weston in 1786 and shortly before this became close with his cousin Harriet (Theodora's sister), now Lady Hesketh. During this period he started his translations of Homer's Iliad and Odyssey into blank verse, and his versions (published in 1791) were the most significant English renderings of these epic poems since those of Alexander Pope earlier in the century, although later critics have faulted Cowper's Homer for being too much in the mold of John Milton. In 1795 Cowper moved with Mary to Norfolk. They originally stayed at North Tuddenham, then at Dunham Lodge near Swaffham and then Mundesley before finally settling in East Dereham. Mary Unwin died in 1796, plunging Cowper into a gloom from which he never fully recovered. He did, however, continue revising his Homer for a second edition of his translation, and, aside from writing the powerful and bleak poem "The Castaway", penned some English translations of Greek verse and turned some of the Fables of John Gay into Latin. Cowper was seized with dropsy in the spring of 1800 and died. He is buried in the chapel of St. Thomas of Canterbury, St. Nicholas Church, East Dereham. A window in Westminster Abbey honours him. Recognition Two of his poems, "To Mary Unwin" and "My Mary", were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."To Mary Unwin". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 13, 2012. "My Mary". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 13, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Olney Hymns, in Three Books'' (by Cowper and John Newton). London: Printed and sold by W. Oliver, sold also by J. Buckland and J. Johnson, 1779; New York, 1787. *''Anti-Thelyphthora: A Tale, in Verse''. London: Printed for J. Johnson, 1781. *''Poems by William Cowper, of the Inner Temple'', Esq. (London: Printed for J. Johnson, 1782). *''The Task: A Poem, in Six Books. By William Cowper, of the Inner Temple, Esq.... To Which Are Added, by the Same Author, An Epistle to Joseph Hill, Esq. Tirocinium, or a Review of Schools, and the History of John Gilpin . London: Printed for J. Johnson, 1785. *''Poems by William Cowper (2 volumes). London: Printed for J. Johnson, 1786 ** enlarged, 1794-1795; enlarged, 1798; enlarged, 1800. **''The Task: A poem, in six books; to which is added, Tirocinium; or, a review of schools.. Philadelphia: Printed for Thomas Dobson, 1787. *''Poems. Salem, MA: Printed by Thomas C. Cushing, for D. West, Marlborough-Street, and E. Larkin Jun.; Boston: Cornhill, 1792. *''Poems: I. On the Receipt of My Mother's Picture. II. The Dog and the Water-Lily''. London: Printed for J. Johnson, 1798. *''Poems, by William Cowper'' (3 volumes, edited by John Johnson) **volumes 1-2, London: Stereotyped and printed by A. Wilson for J. Johnson and Co., 1815; **volume 3, London: Printed for F.C. and J. Rivington and others, 1815 ** Philadelphia: Published by Benjamin Johnson, 1816). *''Poems: The Early Productions of William Cowper'' (edited by James Croft). London: Printed for Baldwin, Cradock, and Joy, 1825. *''The Poems of William Cowper Esq., complete in 1one volume. New York: Charles Wells, 1835.The Poems of William Cowper Esq. (1935), Internet Archive. Web, Sep. 22, 2013. *The Poetical Works of William Cowper. London: Frederick Warne; New York: Scribner, Welford, & Armstrong, 1872?.The Poetical Works of William Cowper (1872?, Internet Archive. Web, Sep. 22, 2013. *The Unpublished and Uncollected Poems of William Cowper'' (edited by Thomas Wright). London: T.F. Unwin, 1890.The Unpublished and Uncollected Poems Ed. by Thomas Wright (1890), Internet Archive. Web, Sep. 22, 2013. *''The Poetical Works of William Cowper'' (edited by H.S. Milford, fourth edition, with corrections and additions by Norma Russell). London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1967. *''The Poems of William Cowper'' (volume 1, 1748-1782, edited by John D. Baird and Charles Ryskamp). Oxford & New York: Clarendon Press/Oxford University Press, 1980. *"New Poems by William Cowper" (edited by Charles Ryskamp), Book Collector 22 (1973): 443-478. Prose *''Proposals for Printing, by Subscription, a New Translation of the Iliad and Odyssey of Homer into Blank Verse''. London: Printed for J. Johnson, J. Walter, and J. Debrett, 1791. *''Adelphi: A sketch of the character, and an account of the last illness, of the late Rev. John Cowper ... Written by His Brother''. London: Printed by C. Whittingham, sold by T. Williams, 1802; Andover, Mass.: Printed by Flagg and Gould for the New England Tract Society, 1814. *''Memoir of the Early Life of William Cowper, Esq. Written by Himself''. London: Printed for R. Edwards, 1816; Philadelphia: Published by Edward Earle, printed by T.H. Palmer, 1816); also published as Memoirs of the Most Remarkable and Interesting Parts of the Life of William Cowper, Esq. of the Inner Temple (London: Printed for the editor and sold by E. Cox and Son, 1816. Collected editions *''The Life, and Posthumous Writings, of William Cowper, Esqr.'' (edited by William Hayley). (4 volumes), Chichester, UK: Printed by J. Seagrave for J. Johnson, London, 1803-1806. *''The Life and Works of William Cowper'' (edited by Robert Southey. (15 volumes), London: Baldwin & Cradock, 1835-1837. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV, Volume V, Volume VI, Volume VII, Volume VIII, Volume IX, Volume X, Volume XI, Volume XII, Volume XIII, Volume XIV, Volume XV. *''The Letters and Prose Writings of William Cowper'' (edited by James King and Charles Ryskamp). (5 volumes), Oxford, UK, & New York: Clarendon Press/Oxford University Press, 1979-1986. Translated *William Duncombe, ed., The Works of Horace in English Verse (edited by William Duncombe), volume 2 (includes translations by Cowper of "Satire V" and "Satire IX" of Book I. London: Printed for R. and J. Dodsley, 1759. *Tobias Smollett, Thomas Francklin and others, The Works of M. de Voltaire: Translated from the French. With Notes, Historical and Critical, volume 24 (includes translation by Cowper of Books V-VIII of the Henriade). London: Printed for J. Newbury and others, 1762. *''The Iliad and Odyssey of Homer'' (translated by Cowper, with preface). (2 volumes), London: Printed for J. Johnson, 1791 ** revised edition (with new preface). London: Printed for J. Johnson by Bunney and Gold, 1802. *Helperus Ritzema van Lier, The Power of Grace Illustrated, in Six Letters, from a Minister of the Reformed Church to John Newton (translated by Cowper). London: Printed for J. Johnson, 1792; Philadelphia: Printed by Neale and Kammerer, Jun., 1796. *Jeanne Marie Guyon (Bouvier de La Motte), Poems Translated from the French of Madame de la Mothe Guion (translated by Cowper). Newport Pagnell: Printed and sold by J. Wakefield, 1801; Philadelphia: Printed and sold by Kimber, Conrad & Co., 1804. *''Poemata: Latin and Italian Poems of Milton Translated into English Verse, and a fragment of a commentary on "Paradise Lost"'' (translated by Cowper, edited by William Hayley). London: Printed by J. Seagrave for J. Johnson & R.H. Evans, 1808.John Milton 1608-1674, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 11, 2012. *''Cowper's Milton'' (4 volumes, edited by William Hayley). Chichester, UK: Printed by W. Mason for J. Johnson and Co., London, 1810 Edited *Frances Maria Cowper (attributed), Original Poems by a Lady, revised by Cowper (London: Printed for J. Deighton, J. Mathews, and R. Faulder, 1792; Philadelphia: Printed by William Young, 1793). Letters *''Private Correspondence of William Cooper Esq., with several of his most intimate friends. Philadelphia: E. Littell etc., 1824.Private Correspondence of William Cooper Esq., with several of his most intimate friends (1824), Internet Archive. Web, Sep. 22, 2013. *Letters of William Cowper. London: Macmillan, 1884.Letters of William Cowper (1884), Internet Archive. Web, Sep. 22, 2013. *The Best Letters of William Cowper (edited by Anna Benneson McMahan). Chicago: A.C, McClurg, 1893.The Best Letters of William Cowper (1893), Internet Archive. Web, Sep. 22, 2013. *Selections from Cowper's Letters'' (edited by W.T. Webb). London & New York: Macmillan, 1895.Selections from Cowper's Letters (1895), Internet Archive. Web, Sep. 22, 2013. *''The Correspondence of William Cowper: Arranged in chronological order'' (edited by Thomas Wright). (4 volumes), London: Hodder & Stoughton; New York: Haskell House, 1904.The Correspondence of William Cowper: Arranged in chronological order (1969), Internet Archive. Web, Sep. 22, 2013. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV. *''Letters of William Cowper'' (edited by J.G. Frazier). (2 volumes), London: Macmillan, 1912.Letters of William Cowper (1912),, Internet Archive. Web, Sep. 22, 2013. Volume I, Volume II. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.William Cowper 1731-1800, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 25, 2012. Hymns by Cowper Cowper is represented with fifteen hymns in The Church Hymn book 1872: * 127 Jesus! where'er thy people meet * 357 The Spirit breathes upon the word * 450 There is a fountain, filled with blood * 790 Hark! my soul! it is the Lord * 856 To Jesus, the Crown of my hope * 871 Far from the world, O Lord! I flee * 885 My Lord! how full of sweet content (1782 translation) * 932 What various hindranes we meet * 945 Oh! for a closer walk with God * 965 When darkness long has veiled my mind * 1002 T is my happiness below * 1009 O Lord! in sorrow I resign (1782 translation) * 1029 O Lord! my best desire fulfill * 1043 There is a safe and secret place * 1060 God of my life! to thee I call Quotations from Cowper GOD moves in a mysterious way, His wonders to perform; He plants his footsteps in the sea, And rides upon the storm. : Olney Hymns (1779)--'Light Shining out of Darkness' There is a fountain fill'd with blood Drawn from EMMANUEL's veins; And sinners, plung'd beneath that flood, Lose all their guilty stains. : Olney Hymns (1779)--'Praise for the Fountain Opened' Oh! for a closer walk with GOD, A calm and heav'nly frame; A light to shine upon the road That leads me to the Lamb! : Olney Hymns (1779)--'Walking with God' God made the country, and man made the town. : The Task (1785)--'The Sofa' (Book I, line 749) There is a pleasure in poetic pains Which only poets know. : The Task (1785)--'The Timepiece' (Book II, lines 285-6) Variety's the very spice of life, That gives it all its flavour. : The Task (1785)--'The Timepiece' (Book II, lines 606-7) I am monarch of all I survey, My right there is none to dispute; From the centre all round to the sea, I am lord of the fowl and the brute. : 'Verses Supposed to be Written by Alexander Selkirk' (1782), lines 1-4 No voice divine the storm allay'd, No light propitious shone; When, snatch'd from all effectual aid, We perish'd, each alone; But I beneath a rougher sea, And whelmed in deeper gulphs than he. : "The Castaway" (1799), lines 61-66 'Tis pleasant, through the loopholes of retreat, To peep at such a world; to see the stir Of the great Babel, and not feel the crowd; To hear the roar she sends through all her gates At a safe distance, where the dying sound Falls a soft murmur on the uninjur'd ear. : The Task (1785)--'The Winter Evening' (Book IV, lines 88-93) See also * William Cowper (1911) * List of British poets * List of English-language hymnists References * Harold Child, "William Cowper", in Ward & Trent, et al. The Cambridge History of English and American Literature. New York: G.P. Putnamâ€™s Sons, 1907â€“21. As given at Bartleby.com. (Some biographical data utilized.) * H.S. Milford, The Complete Poetical Works of William Cowper. London: Oxford University Press, 1913. No ISBN. ("Chronological Table" on pp. xxiv-xxx heavily utilized for biographical data.) * The Church Hymn book 1872, edited by Edwin F. Hatfield, New York and Chicago, USA. Notes External links ;Poems *William Cowper in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900: "To Mary Unwin", "My Mary". * from "The Task". *William Cowper 1731-1800 at the Poetry Foundation. * Selected Poems at Poets' Corner (website) * Selected Poetry of William Cowper (1731-1800) (13 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * William Cowper at PoemHunter (476 poems). ;Prose * Essays by William Cowper at Quotidiana.org ;Books * (plain text and HTML) *Works by or about William Cowper at Internet Archive (scanned books original editions color illustrated) * Hymns by William Cowper * * Electronic text of Cowper's "Odyssey" translation at bibliomania.com ;Audio/video * Audio: Robert Pinsky reads "Epitaph On A Hare" by William Cowper (via poemsoutloud.net) ;About *William Cowper in the Encyclopædia Britannica * William Cowper at NNDB. *William Cowper at Poets' Corner (Westminster Abbey) * William Cowper (1731-1800) at Luminarium. *William Cowper in the Cambridge History of English and American Literature * * A Portrait of William Cowper: His Own Interpreter in Letters and Poems by Louise B. Risk, 2004. * William Cowper at Poets' Graves ;Etc. * The Castaway. A one-man play by David Gooderson based entirely on Cowper's poems and letters. * Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:English Anglicans Category:English hymnwriters Category:English poets Category:Evangelical Anglicans Category:Old Westminsters Category:People from Berkhamsted Category:People from East Dereham Category:1731 births Category:1800 deaths Category:Deaths from edema Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets